The Little Pink Note
by musique.lover
Summary: A little pink note agrivates Lily Evans in ways you could not imagine. Oneshot. lilyXjames.


It was dinner time at Hogwarts and the Great Hall was bustling with noise, from kids laughing, chatting and arguing. It was warm inside the big hall but outside the first snowflakes of winter were starting to fall.

Four boys at the Gryfindoor table were laughing raucausly much to the annoyance of the red head sitting next to them.

"Will you guys shut up!" Asked Lily Evans.

"Lighten up Lily-kins, just a bit of laughter between friends. You should try it sometimes" Said Sirius Black.

Lily glared at the black haried boy but kept her mouth in a thin line. Six years she had put up with these four immature boys, the same boys who had dubbed themselves the "maurauders" I mean really?

"Hey Evans" Called James Potter, his hazle eyes twinkling behind his wire rimmed glasses. Lily mentally groaned and grimaced whilst Marlene and Emma laughed at his and her antics. She shot them a quick glare before turning to her left.

"What do you want Potter?" She asked warily.

"Hogsmeade next week?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you before you get it through your fat skull that I don't, nor will I EVER want to, go out with you!"

"You'll change your mind, I know you will" Exlaimed James arrogantly. Lily resisted the urge to slap him and instead just clenched her hands into fists underneath the table.

James was still grinning at Lily, pretending that the rejection didn't sting but if you looked closely the twinkle in his eye had disappeared. He was so busy staring at Lily that he didn't notice Emilee Saunders get up from the Hufflepuff table and make her way towards James.

"Hey James" She purred, touching his shoulder and turning her back onto Lily.

"Hey Emilee" Said James, grimacing a tad when she touched his arm.

"I've got a note for you" She told him gleefully whilst handing him a small pink piece of paper.

"That's... eh- great" He said whilst trying to hold the smile on his face. Sirius and Remus were sniggering across from him and he glared at them.

"Don't open it till I'm gone" She cooed before waving her fingers daintily and blowing him a kiss.

"Ohh Prongsie got a love note!" Cried Sirius gleefully.

Lily was staring at the pink piece of paper curiously, then her eyes narrowed as if she could make the paper combust if she tried hard enough.

"What does it say Prongs?" Enquired Sirius, up until this point James had been looking at Lily whilst she stared at the offending piece of paper. He suddenly grinned, she was jealous! He grabbed for the piece of paper and read aloud:

"Dear Jamsie" He pulled a face to Sirius who just laughed "would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, I love you. Emilee xoxo"

"Well quite a proposal you got there mate" Said Sirius.

"What do you reckon I should say?" He glanced over to Lily who was ignoring her friends and was glaring even more at the little piece of paper.

"Dunno, but from what Amos told me, she's a great snog"

"Yeah,she is pretty fit really."

Lily suddenly slammed her bag on the table and put her books in it quickly and furiously.

"You all right there Evans?" Drawled James

"Get lost Potter" She spat, shoving her quill into her bag.

"I think Evans of Jealous" James told Sirius with a grin.

"I'm not bloody Jealous"

"You're Jealous Evans." Said James, matter-of-factly.

"Why would I be Jealous?" She asked, turning her head sharply to glare at James, but red stained her cheeks as he stared down at her.

"Cos' you wish I thought of you as fit" He said, the twinkle returning to his eye, he loved making Lily Evans angry, she looked so passionate when she was.

"I do not!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"What's wrong? Wanna snog Evans?"

Thats when she slapped him, then she stomped out of the hall her crimson hair flowing behind her.

Sirius was laughing and Remus was trying hard to hide his sniggers.

"Mate" Said Sirius in between laughs "You got a little something there" he gestured to his cheek

"What is it?" He asked, gingerly touching his stinging cheek.

"She left a bit of a mark" Said Sirius, still laughing. James scowled at him and then sighed ripping up the little pink note. 


End file.
